vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
I Alone
I Alone is the ninth episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and twentieth episode of the series. Summary A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL — Damon finds himself in hot water after he carries out a plan that requires Alaric's unwilling participation. When Elena shares some hopeful news with Jeremy about Bonnie, she is caught off guard by his reaction. Liv helps Damon and Elena with their plan to get Bonnie back, but when things take an unexpected turn, she’s left with a difficult choice to make. Elsewhere, Matt takes matters into his own hands when Enzo's actions cross the line, and Kai's existence continues to be a dangerous threat. Paul Wesley and Michael Trevino also star. Plot Back with Jo, Alaric pulls out all the stops with a candlelit take-out Thai dinner and wine, to complete the compelled mission Damon gave him of getting the ascendant from her. She was able to break free of her family after she set up Kai to be banished. They didn't know she took the ascendant with her, but it helped her feel safe, like as long as she had it, Kai couldn't get free. She used to keep it under her pillow, but says now that she's a grown-up she keeps it in her underwear drawer, next to her pot. Stefan warns Damon that Alaric is going to hate him for compelling him. After Alaric delivers the ascendant, Damon compels Alaric again, to forget any of it any happened. Jeremy is much better after two weeks off booze. He tells Elena he finally canceled Bonnie's cell phone, cried a lot and is moving on. And then Elena tells him Bonnie's still alive. He's skeptical. After two weeks hiding out from her coven, Liv is prepared to leave Tyler's house in Mystic Falls to help Elena find Bonnie. Tyler tries to talk her into staying, but she doesn't want to keep hiding. Matt burns the last traces of Tripp's community protection group and Sara is ready for his help looking into her family. Elena and Damon meet Liv in the woods with the ascendant and blood from Lucy Bennett. Damon doesn't share just how he got it from Jo. Liv gives them vials of her blood to drink to link them to her so she can find them and bring them back, plus an extra for Bonnie. Liv pours the Bennett blood on the ascendant and recites the spell. Elena and Damon end up in Nowhere Land. Meanwhile, Kai is riding in the back of a cab with his new smart phone and skinny jeans, fresh off the plane. Instead of paying his cabbie, he garrotes him with his earbud cord. Elena and Damon search the Salvatore house in 1994 but find neither Kai nor Bonnie. Damon pages Kai. Matt and Sara wait to meet Stefan at the diner near Whitmore. Enzo drops by shortly before Stefan, who then arrives and meets his cousin of sorts. In 1994, Damon stops Elena from watching his video journal about the prison being his personal hell. The phone rings, but it's not Kai, it's Bonnie -- calling from a pay phone in Muncie, Indiana. She's six and a half hours away and Liv has to pull them out in seven. Damon starts to worry that Kai is already out. Meanwhile, Kai sits down on a bar stool at Whitmore, where Liv waits on the long lost brother who tried to kill her when she was a child. She doesn't recognize him. At Jo's place, she confronts Alaric about her missing ascendant. She believes he wouldn't take it on his own and challenges him to cross into Mystic Falls to see if Damon compelled him and make the compulsion go away. Back at the 1994 Salvatore house, Damon makes Elena blueberry pancakes and enjoys it when she adds whipped cream fangs like he used to do. Elena sees the news story about Kai's murderous rampage and wonders why Jo would hand over the ascendant. He confesses. Elena thinks he only did it so Bonnie could help Elena remember that she loves him. At the diner, Sara tells Stefan her life story. He orders a milkshake and takes advantage of the noise from the machine to whisper to her so Enzo nearby can't hear. He confronts her for lying and tells her to walk out with him. Back at the bar, Liv finally cards Kai when he orders booze. All she notices at first is the 1972 birth date, but he points out the name and address. She tries to run but he grabs her. He realizes their dad must have erased all traces of him. He siphons her magic and they stalk each other through the bar, with him blocking her exit. She races up to the balcony and has her cornered until Tyler shows up and shoves him off the side. Back at the diner, Enzo thinks it's weird that Sara left with Stefan. Enzo freely admits he hates Stefan, but it's mostly because Stefan gets away with things that he doesn't. In the car with Stefan, Sara insists that Zach Salvatore is her father but Stefan doesn't believe her -- because he knows that right now Sara Salvatore is in her dorm room at Duke University, where she's an art major. She was adopted out of the hospital, Stefan made sure of it and has looked out for her her entire lift. Sara tries to run. She admits her name is Monique. In 1994, Damon finds Elena on her front porch. He tells her that on May 10, 1994 he was mad at Stefan and acted out and a lot of people died. He's felt guilty ever since, which is why he thought he was in his personal hell. But Bonnie wouldn't let him believe it and kept him going. He tells Elena he's doing this for Bonnie. Elena starts to get nostalgic about her old house, and good memories in general. She apologizes to Damon for compelling memories of him away. He promises to make her new ones. He touches her face gently and they're having a moment when something starts to happen. Suddenly they find themselves back in the cemetery in Mystic Falls. Tyler is there with Liv. He's taking her back to Mystic Falls before Kai can take any more of her magic. Elena starts to follow them, but the border of Mystic Falls stops her. Back with Stefan, Monique confesses she met Sara at sleepaway camp and decided to try her life after Sara said she had no interest in finding her real family. Monique takes off her vervane when Stefan asks, realizing the jig is up. He compels her to forget about Sara Salvatore and Mystic Falls and leave town. But before she can, Enzo and Matt pull up. Enzo isn't content to let her just leave, even after Stefan says she's a con artist. He grabs her by the neck and threatens to kill her to make Stefan give up her secret. When Stefan doesn't talk, Enzo kills her. Stefan has to keep Matt from going after him. Back by the gravesite, Damon assures Elena that they can go back for Bonnie any time. But then Kai finds them. Damon is eager to kill him, but Kai still has Liv's magic and incapacitates him. Elena scrambles to pick up the pieces of the ascendant after Kai smashes it, but he catches it and Elena's arm on fire. Kai turns invisible to avoid Damon's bull rush, but Damon swings a tree branch in a wide arc and knocks Kai across the border of Mystic Falls. Kai points out this now means there's a psycho loose in Mystic Falls and no vampires can stop him. With Monique's body, Matt is angry with Stefan for not doing more to try to stop Enzo. Stefan tries to convince him he's trying to do the right thing, but Matt argues that humans lives will always mean less than vampires, which means they'll always be on opposite sides. Back at the Salvatore house, Jeremy pours himself a bourbon and answers Elena's call, expecting that Bonnie isn't with her and something went wrong at the last minute. When he hangs up, Matt joins him with his crossbow. He wants Jeremy to be a hunter again to help him kill Enzo. Alaric confronts Damon in the woods. He doesn't want to hear Damon's excuses that Kai getting out isn't their fault. He takes Alaric's punches. Damon tells Elena he left Bonnie a note to meet them and knows she's probably there and all alone right now. Back in 1994, Bonnie goes to meet them and crumples when she realizes they're not there. Tyler comes home to find Kai sitting in his house. "This is going to sound crazy, but I want to save Liv's life. Feel like making a deal with the devil?" Kai asks. Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Jo Laughlin *Gabrielle Walsh as Monique *Chris Wood as Kai Parker Co-Starring *Dominick Vicchiullo as Taxi Driver Trivia *Antagonists: Kai and Enzo. * Elena apologizes to Damon for compelling away the memories by saying they were only half hers, Damon tells her they make new ones. *Elena discovers a video diary that Damon made while he was in the Otherworldly Time Dimension saying how this was his own personal hell. * Just he did for him and Bonnie Damon makes pancakes for him and Elena but doesn't add the whipped cream vampire fangs to them but he smiles after Elena adds them to his pancakes. * Damon tells Elena how he and Bonnie would come to her house and sit on the porch, this after telling her he fixed the swing so it didn't make the sound Elena remembered. * Elena tells Damon as they're sitting on the porch swing that she used to have good memories of her house but one bad one caused her to burn it down and that she misses it. Just before Liv brings them Damon asks if she would like to see the inside of the house and she tells him yes. They're pulled back just after Elena has opened the front door, * Damon tells Elena about how he killed Gail and the others on May 10, 1994 and how he feels guilty about it. * This is the first time Lucy is mentioned since season two, and it is her (Bennett) blood Damon, Elena and Liv utilize to activate The Ascendant. * Bonnie and Elena hear each others voices for the first time in months, since Home, as they talk on the phone. * Jeremy hasn't had a drink of alcohol in 2 weeks, plus he finally cancelled Bonnie's cell phone and cried himself out of his grief over her death and is ready to move on. This is before Elena tells him the truth about Bonnie and how she and Damon are going to go into the Otherworldly Time Dimension to bring her back. * Elena believes the only reason Damon wants to help bring Bonnie back is to prove what a great guy he is and so she'll fall in with him again after she finds out the he compelled Alaric to get the Ascendant from Jo. But Damon later tells her that he isn't doing it for her but for Bonnie, saying they became friends in the 4 months they were trapped together. * Kai comes back to take revenge on the Gemini Coven. * It is revealed the girl claimed to be Sarah Salvatore is actually Monique. * Stefan tells Monique that Damon believes he killed the real Sarah along with her mother and that he's been taking care of her for her whole life as well the fact that she doesn't want to know about her real family. ** Stefan tells Monique that the real Sarah Salvatore is at Duke University where she's an Art Major. ** Enzo kills Monique. * Near the end of this episode, Matt ask Jeremy to join him in a mission to kill Enzo for revenge. * Kai burns The Ascendant of the living world (which Damon compelled Alaric to steal from Jo) with a spell. * In this episode it is implied that once a witch or warlock is thrown into the magic-nullification barrier or field, the spell or magic he and she casts at the time will be neutralized as the fire of the spell Kai uses to burn The Ascendant and Elena is extinguished after Damon throws Kai into the field. * When Elena phones Jeremy to tell him that Bonnie wasn't with them, she's leaning against Bonnie's headstone. * Alaric finds out that Damon compelled him in the previous episode and punches him in the face for it. * Kai offers Tyler a deal to save Liv's life in exchange for Jo's by asking if he's willing to make a deal with the devil. *The graves of Elena's adoptive parents and Bonnie's is shown to be outside the anti-magic border. Body Count *Monique - Broken neck, killed by Enzo. *Unnamed cab driver - Strangulation, killed by Kai. Continuity *This is the second episode in Season Six in which Caroline doesn't appear. **This is also the second time on the show that Caroline is the only absent main character. *This is the first time that Elena and Damon worked together since Home. *This episode marks the first time this season that Tyler appears in 3 episodes in a row. * Enzo and Matt were last seen in Do You Remember the First Time?. * Jeremy was last seen in The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get. * This is the first time Lucy is mentioned since Masquerade in Season Two, although she doesn't make an appearance. * The Gilbert House was last seen in Yellow Ledbetter. * Kai and Liv meet each other for the first time since May 10, 1994. * Elena is the second vampire seen set on fire by a witches magic in the series, the first was Damon in Season 2's Brave New World by Bonnie Bennett. *The last time the headstone of Grayson and Miranda Gilbert's grave was seen in Pictures of You in Season Four, also the headstone is once again different in appearance. Behind the Scenes *This episode aired after an extra week of break, because the previous Thursday was Thanksgiving. * The interior of the Gilbert House is not seen in this episode because all the sets representing the interior were struck or placed in storage after Stand By Me. *This episode had 1.49 viewers in the USA, 0.19 million less than the previous episode. Cultural References *" " is the second single released by from their 1994 album . Quotes :Damon:"Let's go get her." : Bonnie:"I can't believe I am hearing your voice." : Elena:"You're coming home." : Elena: "I'm sorry for compelling away the memories, they were only half mine." :Damon: "We'll make new ones." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 6x09 Promo "I Alone" (HD) The Vampire Diaries - I Alone Trailer The Vampire Diaries 6x09 Webclip 1 - I Alone HD The Vampire Diaries - Inside I Alone The Vampire Diaries - I Alone Clip 2 The Vampire Diaries - Rehash I Alone Pictures |-|Promotional= B2dxZrnCcAAxVLd.jpg B2dxZXuCUAEN1YO.jpg 10155112 620584138052079 2443109897467338463 n.jpg |-|Screencaps= 6X09-1-AlaricJo.jpg 6X09-2-AlaricJo.jpg 6X09-3-Stefan.jpg 6X09-4-Damon.jpg 6X09-5-AlaricStefanDamon.jpg 6X09-6-Elena.jpg 6X09-7-Jeremy.jpg 6X09-8-ElenaJeremy.jpg 6X09-9-Jeremy.jpg 6X09-10-Elena.jpg 6X09-11-Matt.jpg 6X09-12-Liv.jpg 6X09-13-Tyler.jpg 6X09-14-LivTyler.jpg 6X09-15-Sarah.jpg 6X09-16-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-17-Liv.jpg 6X09-18-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-19-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-20-ElenaDamonLiv.jpg 6X09-21-Kai.jpg 6X09-22-Kai.jpg 6X09-23-Kai.jpg 6X09-24-Kai.jpg 6X09-25-Kai.jpg 6X09-26-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-27-Elena.jpg 6X09-28-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-29-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-30-Damon.jpg 6X09-31-Sarah.jpg 6X09-32-Enzo.jpg 6X09-33-Matt.jpg 6X09-34-Stefan.jpg 6X09-35-Sarah.jpg 6X09-36-ElenaDamon.jpg 6x09-37-Elena.jpg 6X09-38-Bonnie.jpg 6X09-39-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-40-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-41-Kai.jpg 6X09-42-Liv.jpg 6X09-43-Liv.jpg 6X09-44-Kai.jpg 6X09-45-Alaric.jpg 6X09-46-Jo.jpg 6X09-47-AlaricJo.jpg 6X09-48-AlaricJo.jpg 6X09-49-AlaricJo.jpg 6X09-50-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-51-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-52-Damon.jpg 6X09-53-Elena.jpg 6X09-54-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-55-Enzo.jpg 6X09-56-Matt.jpg 6X09-57-Sarah.jpg 6X09-58-Stefan.jpg 6X09-59-SarahStefan.jpg 6X09-60-Kai.jpg 6X09-61-KaiLiv.jpg 6X09-62-Liv.jpg 6X09-63-Tyler.jpg 6X09-64-Kai.jpg 6X09-65-MattEnzo.jpg 6X09-66-MattEnzo.jpg 6X09-67-Enzo.jpg 6X09-68-MattEnzo.jpg 6X09-69-Matt.jpg 6X09-70-Stefan.jpg 6X09-71-Sarah.jpg 6X09-72-Stefan.jpg 6X09-73-Sarah.jpg 6X09-74-Sarah.jpg 6X09-75-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-76-Elena.jpg 6X09-77-Damon.jpg 6X09-78-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-79-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-80-LivTyler.jpg 6X09-81-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-82-Elena.jpg 6X09-83-LivTyler.jpg 6X09-84-Damon.jpg 6X09-85-SarahStefan.jpg 6X09-86-SarahStefan.jpg 6X09-87-Stefan.jpg 6X09-88-EnzoSarah.jpg 6X09-89-MattStefan.jpg 6X09-90-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-91-Damon.jpg 6X09-92-Kai.jpg 6X09-93-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-94-Kai.jpg 6X09-95-Matt.jpg 6X09-96-Stefan.jpg 6X09-97-MattStefan.jpg 6X09-98-Stefan.jpg 6X09-99-Jeremy.jpg 6X09-100-Elena.jpg 6X09-101-Jeremy.jpg 6X09-102-JeremyMatt.jpg 6X09-103-Matt.jpg 6X09-104-Alaric.jpg 6X09-105-AlaricDamon.jpg 6X09-106-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-107-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-108-Bonnie.jpg 6X09-109-Tyler.jpg 6X09-110-Tyler.jpg 6X09-111-Kai.jpg 6X09-112-Tyler.jpg 6X09-113-Kai.jpg References *http://www.spoilertv.com/2014/11/the-cw-primetime-listings-for-week-of_13.html See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 6